transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadside (TF2017)
Broadside from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Broadside is a huge loser. He's the forgotten Autobot Triple Changer who turns into either a tiny aircraft carrier and a jet, or an impossibly large "jet" and an aircraft carrier. Broadside also happens to be terrified of heights. And gets seasick on the water. Fortunately, as one of the Wreckers, Broadside is almost constantly shooting the slag out of Decepticons, which is probably a good outlet for any frustration. History Arc 2 Broadside and his fellow Triple Changers were late recruits into Operation: Volcano by Emirate Xaaron, taking the place of Ultra Magnus in the battle scenario. Emirate Xaaron decided to the best way to convince Impactor that Broadside, Springer, and Sandstorm were up to replace Magnus was by having them pretend to be Decepticons and beating the slag out of him. Their display impressed the Wreckers leader, and the Triple Changers quickly begun training in Debris. Their introduction into the Wreckers was marred with tragedy, however, as Impactor was killed when Volcano finally went down. Springer succeeded Impactor as squad leader. |Target: 2005| The Autobots' informants learned that there was a Decepticon spy posing as Optimus Prime on Cybertron, out to infiltrate their ranks. The Wreckers were sent to pursue this imposter. In due course, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, and Whirl managed to track down the "spy" after he had already escaped from the Wreckers once with the help of Outback. Before they could execute him, they were ordered to stand down by Ultra Magnus and Emirate Xaaron, who had learned that the Autobots had been fed false information; before them was the real Optimus Prime. |Distant Thunder| With his name cleared, Optimus led several raids on Decepticon encampments in which Broadside participated. The last of these raids saw Optimus off to Earth, as he and Ultra Magnus battled Megatron while Broadside and the others kept the Decepticon rank-and-file busy. |Resurrection| Arc 3 After Prime had left, Autobase was moved to Kalis and was soon rocked by a huge explosion. Believing the explosion to be caused by an underground reactor, Broadside and the other Wreckers searched in vain for the chamber. Upon their return to headquarters, the Autobots were overcome by a legion of zombies! Springer, still ill-at-ease in his role as leader, floundered when the shambling horde burst through the floor, and without anyone to coordinate them, the Wreckers were easily vanquished. They were captured by the undead horde's controller, Flame, fitted with inhibitor bands, and detained within an underground cell. Though things seemed grim, Springer regained his senses following a pep-talk from Xaaron and managed to escape. |Legion of the Lost| Broadside and the rest of the Wreckers managed to break out of their cell as well, reacquired their weapons, and once more took up the fight against the zombies patrolling Flame's headquarters. They then bumped into a returning Springer, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus, Fizzle, Sizzle, and Guzzle. Unfortunately, any further progress towards Flame's inner sanctum was blocked off by a massive blast door. Springer and Broadside headed back for the surface in order to procure the heavy armament necessary to breach it, only to bump into Trypticon en-route. Though taken aback at first, Broadside learned that the behemoth had arrived to repay a favor that fellow Decepticon Flywheels owed Ultra Magnus. With his help, the Autobots reached Flame, albeit a bit too late. The madbot's machines had already destabilized, and the countdown to Cybertron's destruction had begun. While Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Xaaron dealt with Flame, the rest of the group cut through the remnants of madbot's zombie army, and headed back to the surface. There, Broadside learned that a zombified Impactor had sacrificed himself in order to prevent the whole planet from blowing up. The Autobots stood in solemn silence to honor Impactor's heroic passing. |Meltdown| The Wreckers next prepared for their next mission: to travel to Earth and do battle against the future Decepticon Galvatron. Broadside helped put together the Wrecker's weapons stockpile in anticipation for this task. |Deadly Games| Their mission nearly proved to be a complete disaster, however, as the Wreckers blindly portal-jumped onto Galvatron's coordinates, only to find themselves in the middle of a populated human city, surrounded by potential civilian casualties. Worse yet, Galvatron wasn't alone; with him were fellow future Decepticons Cyclonus and Scourge. Nonetheless, the Wreckers were forced to engage the enemy units, with Broadside managing to tackle Galvatron... only for his target to retaliate with a devastating right-hook to his face. Galvatron, thoroughly unimpressed with the Wreckers, proceeded to beat the snot out of them all. In order to bring an end to the fight, and any further damage to the city they were in, Springer lured Cyclonus and Scourge away, leaving the rest of his team with the opportunity to gang up on Galvatron. But Galvatron pointed out to them that Springer would surely die if pitted against both his cronies alone... Broadside and the others were forced to go after their commander, despite it meaning that Galvatron would get away from them. Their mission gone completely awry, Springer called for the Wreckers to return to Cybertron and plan anew. |Wrecking Havoc| In order to guard against future problems such as the ones the Wreckers had encountered in their previous outing, Xaaron assigned Broadside, Inferno (who was already on Earth at the time), and Sandstorm to Earth full time as an advance surveillance unit, gathering information on the planet so that they would be better prepared for the next battle with Galvatron. Though Broadside wanted to follow Xaaron's instructions to the letter, and not involve themselves in human affairs, his two teammates convinced him to nonetheless help out some humans whose town had been set ablaze. While evacuating the townsfolk, the Autobots discovered that the fire had been started by an alien lifeform, a cute-but-dangerous Firebug. Broadside was all too willing to simply destroy the pest, but Inferno convinced him instead to send it off to Mercury, where it wouldn't pose a danger to anyone else. |Firebug| Later, the three Autobots caused a panic when they tried to celebrate Christmas with a bunch of humans, leaving the town of Border Flats in ruins as a result. Broadside and his teammates made themselves scarce, only for the Autobot Powermasters to track them down and attack, thinking they were dealing with a trio of Decepticon trouble-makers. Suitably ashamed of the damage they had caused, the Advance Surveillance Unit apologized for the misunderstanding. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime joined them to impart on Broadside and the rest about their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| The trio's mission became serious once the time rift raging at both ends of Galvatron's time-jump began to tear apart the fabric of the universe. Xaaron had isolated Galvatron—and his time-tossed minions Scourge and Cyclonus—as the source of the distortion, and sent the full contingent of Wreckers to Earth, complete with unexpected back-up from their Decepticon counterparts, the Mayhem Attack Squad. Broadside balked at the idea, but honestly... they needed all the help they could get. Even that wasn't enough, however, against the combined might of Galvatron and the Megatron clone. The twin titans tore through the Wreckers and Mayhems without mercy: at the end of the so-called "Time Wars", less than half of the warriors were left alive. |Time Wars| Trivia *Keith Szarabaijka voices Broadside. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Triple Changers Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots